After The Songs
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: I have 5 one shots that are based around a song this is what happened after the songs ended. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Womanizer 1

After the Songs: Chapter 1: Womanizer

Hermione wakes up in a strange bed. She looks around but she cannot see anything since she is flat on her back. She goes to sit up and her head starts pounding. She groans and someone says, "Hold on. I will help".

A blond head comes into her view and slowly raises up her bed. She looks around and realizes she is in a hospital room. She goes to say something but nothing comes out her throat feels all dry. The blond man hands her a cup with water. She drinks it all and half of the second cup before she is able to say, "Why am I here and who are you"?

His face falls for a moment before he puts an emotionless mask on and says, "You were beaten up pretty bad and have been in a coma for two weeks. As to who I am, I am you husband Lucius Malfoy".

Her eye gets big and says, "Malfoy… But you hate my kind".

He sighs and says, "We have been married 10 years now and have a set of twins".

"How"?

"Well me, Draco and Narcissa ended up switching side after Voldemort tried to get Draco to kill Dumbledore. Once the war was over Narcissa left me because of my bad choices. The agreement so that the three of us didn't go to Azkaban was that we had to have a sponsor. Harry sponsored Narcissa because she saved him. Ginny sponsored Draco since they had been an item before we even switched sides. Ginny and Draco ended up not staying together, but remain friends. They both just wasn't ready. You picked me and it grew from there. I had already seen the error of my ways, but you were proof I was wrong. That my father was wrong. I hated you and loved you from the start. You made me try things never in a million years I thought I would have and I showed you what having money could buy you since you already had the world".

"You got a time turner to take me back to see The Winter's Tale".

He smiles and says, "I did. You remember anything else".

"No. I am sorry".

He nods and says, "It is okay. Not your fault".

"What happened to Viktor"?

"He is in Azkaban for life".

"Life"?

"You are a Malfoy and I was so angry that you would never wake up and if you weren't going to get a life neither was he".

She smiles at him and says, "Really my dove"?

"You remembered".

Hermione giggles and says, "Your animagus is a Dove".

He kisses her cheek and says, "How about the twins"?

She thinks for a minute and says, "They are 7. Both boys. I almost died having them which is why we didn't try again. I refused to name them after constellations. They are Lucas and Liam. Liam is the daredevil and Lucas is the reserved one. Lucas is older by an hour because Liam had to be delivered by C-section".

He nods and says, "Wonderful at least you remember all that but do you remember what they look like".

"Yes. They are Malfoy blond with my curls and Liam has brown eyes and Lucas has gray like Draco".

"So it is just me you forgot"?

"No, a mother just never forgets her children".

He nods and she says, "Please tell me Draco doesn't really call me mom".

Lucius laughs and says, "He has since you moved into the manor 11 years ago and started mothering him".

She facepalms and says, "Will I ever get everything back"?

He sighs and says, "I don't know love, but I will be here to help anyway I can".

The doctor walks in and says, "Nice to see you are awake".

She smiles and says, "Nice to be awake. Can you tell me if I am going to get my memories back"?

"I honestly don't know. You could get some or all or none".

"I am getting some I have remembered certain things".

"That is a good sign. Can I look you over and we can see about maybe getting you out of here if your stats are good"?

She nods and he starts doing diagnostic spells. She rolls her eyes, but keeps still. After 20 minutes he steps back and says, "Everything is stable. Brain swelling is none existent. The flow is back to the way it should be. I think you can get home".

She sags and looks to Lucius and says, "I cannot wait to crawl into our expensive silk sheets".

He pushes her hair behind her head and kisses her forehead. She sighs into him and says, "I just remembered the first time you told me you loved me. You were so angry at first and then you calmed down pushed my hair behind my ear and said 'I get so mad because I love you damn it' and then kissed me".

He laughs and says, "You went out on a raid".

"It was my job".

"I didn't care you got hurt".

She laughs and says, "At least now you don't have to worry about that".

"No, I have kids and you to worry about".

She laughs and the doctor comes back in and says, "Okay Mrs. Malfoy you are free to go I just need you to sign here and pick an appointment time next week".

Hermione smiles and signs the paperwork and picks a late appointment knowing Lucius would want to be there and all his meeting were usually in the morning. She hands it back to the doctor and the doctor waves his wand releasing her from everything before he nods and says, "See you in a week" and walks out.

Hermione puts her legs over the side of the bed and tries to stand. She ends up falling back onto the bed. She growls and waves her hand at her hospital gown. It changes into a t-shirt and jeans. Lucius is just standing there with a blank face. She frowns at him and says "This is not funny".

"I am not laughing".

"You would be if you didn't think I would throw something at your head like I am prone to doing".

He just smiles at her and asks, "Can I apparate us home"?

She nods still frowning at him. He wraps his arm around her and puts his face in her hair before he apparates them into the foyer. He doesn't let go of her for a minute and she says, "Dove, I might not remember everything about how we are where we are, but I do know I love you and I am not going anywhere".

He nods against her and lets her go as to boys come running in. Their faces light up when they see Hermione. They run at her put Lucius waves his hand and they are dangling in the air in front of them. They giggle and say, "Hello Mum" at the same time.

Hermione giggles as well and says, "Hello my mini loves. Have you been good for your dad and older brother"?

They both get innocent look on their faces and says, "Always Mum".

Hermione shakes her head and says, "Let them down. I wish to hug them".

"No tackle hugs you hear me. Your Mother just got out of the hospital".

They both nod and Lucius lets them to the ground and they slowly walk over and hug her around her waist. She hugs them back and bends over to kiss the top of their heads. They smile up at her and says, "We missed you. Dad is horrible at bed time stories and brother cannot makes sandwiches like you. He leaves the crust on".

She laughs and says "Heaven forbid there is crust".

They both nod and she ruffles their hair and Draco walks in. He walks over and wraps her in his arm. She hugs him back and whispers, "I am okay".

He sniffles once before he pulls away and says, "Nice to have you home mum".

She smiles at him and says, "Nice to be home, but I need a nap. Who is coming"?

She walks away on her own a little shaking as all four Malfoy men follow her. The two little ones face bright with joy and the middle ones face bright with relief and the oldest face as if his whole world was walking in front of him.

The five of them make it to the bedroom and Hermione changes all of them into matching pj sets before crawling into the middle of the bed. Lucas and Liam crawl into the bed and lay their head on her stomach and Draco crawls in and lays his head on her shoulder and Lucius follows cuddling them all against his chest. He might be a right bastard, but he loves the four of them more than anything and he would destroy anyone who hurt them.

A/N. Not sure how many sequel chapter to Womanizer there will be put I will put in the title to which song they go too.


	2. Womanizer 2

After the Songs: Chapter 2: Womanizer

Hermione is sitting in the kitchen a week later when Ginny comes through the fire place. Hermione smiles at her and Ginny says, "Don't you dare smile at me like that".

Hermione blanks her face and ask, "What is the issue"?

"It isn't funny".

"I am not laughing".

"Yes you are. All you Malfoy's have this blank face that says if I knew it wouldn't piss you off more I would be laughing".

Hermione sips her tea and says, "I haven't a clue what you are talking about. But what has your panties in a twist".

Ginny glares at her and says, "Getting yourself hurt over me is what".

Hermione sighs and says, "How was I supposed to know he would do that".

"Hermione Jane".

"Okay. Okay. Fine. I didn't think it would be that bad".

"Wouldn't be that bad. You know how he is. I wish I had listened to you. But he was so charming and he seemed like he changed".

"I know love. Are you okay"?

She nods and says, "Well not really. I feel stupid among other things. I knew he was cheating and I just let it go. Then I went to the doctors and got checked out to make sure I wasn't pregnant since I planned on leaving him I realized I had an WSTI (wizard sexual transmitted infection). That is when I stupidly confronted him. He got pissed and started throwing stuff and when that didn't scare me like he wanted and I was still packing is when he hit me. I got away before he did too much damage. Broken ribs, clavicle and bruises".

Hermione hugs her and says, "I am so sorry Gin. I would have done anything to change what happened to you".

Ginny hugs her back and says, "It is okay. I would do anything to not have sent you that letter".

"Ginny I don't regret doing what I did. So don't feel bad. It was my choice to humiliate him in public knowing he had a temper and was violent".

Ginny nods and starts crying. Hermione just holds her. Knowing exactly how she felt. Ginny finally stopped crying and pulled away. Hermione handed her a handkerchief out of nowhere. Ginny giggles and says, "Malfoy's and their handkerchiefs".

Hermione laughs and says, "What? They are handy".

Ginny just starts laughing. Draco walks into the kitchen and says, "What is so funny"?

Ginny hold up her hand and Hermione says, "Ginny is laughing because us Malfoy's have handkerchiefs and blanks faces that laugh without laughing".

"So the same things she always thinks is funny".

Hermione nods and Ginny straightens up and says, "It is the truth Hermione didn't do any of that until she was a Malfoy so it must come with being one".

Draco shakes his head and walks back out. Ginny sticks her tongue out at him and he turns around does it back and says "Oh yeah mum you have your doctor appointment and dad is meeting you there".

Hermione looks at her watch and says, "Crap. I have to go Gin. Lunch on Wednesday like normal".

She nods and Hermione kisses her cheek before walking through the floo. Ginny wipes her face one more time cleans the handkerchief and floos to Harry's.

HGHGHGHGHG

Lucius was already waiting for her at the doctors. He kisses he cheek and says, "I already checked you in".

She nods and they sit down and wait for her name to be called. Not even five minutes later the nurse comes out and says, "Malfoy".

They stand up and follow her into a room. The doctor comes into the room before the nurse was even done checking her vitals. Being a Malfoy has some perks.

The nurse finishes and the doctor starts running his test. He steps back and says, "Everything looks perfect. Just as it should. There is activity in the memory portion of your brain".

"Yes, I remember a lot of what I seem to have forgotten. Actually has I remember stuff I have Lucius checking it off in my journals".

"That is good. I would hold off on actually reading your journals though".

"That is what Lucius said which is why he has my journals".

The doctor laughs and says, "Well you seem to be doing well. Any pain"?

"None. If I try and hold on to a tinkling of a memory I do get a headache".

"That is normal. Don't try to do that. Let them come as they come".

She nods and he says, "So I will see you back here in two weeks unless you start to feel any pain".

He shakes hands with Lucius and walks out. Lucius helps Hermione off the table and they make the appointment before flooing home.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

The boys come running, but stop short and slowly hug her and say, "We was worried mom".

Hermione sighs and says, "I am okay. I had an appointment. I am sorry for not telling you".

They release her and she bends down so she can kiss them on the head. They both kiss her cheek and run away to go back to playing. Lucius wraps his arms around her and she says, "I am glad you got him life".

Lucius just smirks into her hair. She was not to be trifled with when it came to her boys, Draco included. He can still remember the day she went against Narcissa over Draco. Narcissa had missed another lunch date without so much an owl. The fourth one. Draco was devastated. He always was a mumma boy. This time Hermione was having none of it. She tracked down Narcissa at one of her fancy salons and told her how it was and then came home. Narcissa owled Draco and Lucius about it and they both told her the same things Lucius a little nicer but that she deserved it and to leave them be.

She pulls away and ask, "Do you have to go back to work or are you home for the day"?

"I am home for the day".

"Good. Take a nap with me".

He smiles and lifts her up and carries her to bed.

A/n. Another chapter down.


	3. Womanizer 3

After the Songs: Chapter 3: Womanizer: 3 years Later

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. This was her wedding day. Well her second Wedding day, but she didn't remember the first. Every memory but her wedding day came back. A lot of them were spotty, but her wedding and honeymoon were non-existent. So Lucius being Lucius had the whole thing recreated down to the littlest detail. Mind you the flower girl and ring bearer was now 18 years old and Lucius had three boys at his back instead of one.

Harry knocked then opened the door. He smiles and says, "I have to say you look more beautiful now then you did 13 years ago".

Hermione laughs and says, "I don't see how I am old now".

Harry shakes his head and says, "We are not even middle aged. Now Lucius on the other hand is old".

Hermione swats at him and he pulls her into a hug. She wraps her arms around him and sighs. He rubs her back and says, "What is it"?

"I am nervous. I know I have done this before and have been married to this man for 13 years, but the walking in front of everyone feels so new".

"I know Mione, but you will be okay. I mean you are Hermione Jane Malfoy. You have changed the world since you stepped in it at 11. You faced down a dark lord what is a few 100 people".

Hermione giggles and says, "I remember this speech. You gave it to me the first time I got married though you used Granger instead of Malfoy".

Harry smiles and says, "Well I cannot very well use Granger since you have been Malfoy for 13 years now".

Hermione kisses his cheek. He kisses her forehead and says, "Lets' get you married again Madame Malfoy".

Hermione giggles and puts her arm through his. He escorts her out and down the aisle. He hands her off to Malfoy and says, "I am sure I need not repeat what I said the first time".

Lucius smiles and says, "No. I listened the first time. The second time would be redundant".

Harry nods and sits down in the front row. Lucius and Hermione turn to the Ministry of Magic and he starts. This time around it didn't take as long since they couldn't redo the bonding part. But Lucius shared that part with her. It pained him that she never remembered their wedding to him it was the third greatest day of his life. At the time it had been the second to Draco's birth, but since then Lucas and Liam birth had happened. Lucas and Liam was his second chance. He knew he had screwed up with Draco. He was never shown how to show real affection. He did what his parents did. Hermione had fixed that as well. In all honesty Hermione had saved him.

After Lucius kissed her and they were pronounced husband and wife again they walked out and into the ballroom. Everyone sat and ate and then the toast started. Draco stands up and says, "We all know that Mum and I were enemies in school. She actually punched me. I definitely deserved my broken nose. Anyway having her around these last 16 years have been the best of my life. She is the rock I depend on. The shoulder I cry on. Without her I am not sure I would be the man I am today or hopefully be engaged to the beautiful Ginny".

Ginny gasp and Draco says, "Will you marry me"?

Ginny nods and Draco puts the ring on her finger and kisses her. The crowd cheers and Harry takes the mic.

"Now that, that is over we can go back to embarrassing my best friend. Even though it is harder to tell now that she is a Malfoy. It has to do with the name because before she was a Malfoy she wore everything on her sleeve. I can still tell though. Her eyes get all bright and she tugs at the necklace that she has had since she came to the wizarding world. Her parents gave it to her. I know they would be proud of everything you have done and the people you choose to do it with. So now the embarrassing part it was 4th year. The two other schools were there. We all know Hermione loves to learn. She already knew French so one of the Durmstrang started teaching her Bulgarian. Here he was pulling one over on her. She thought she was saying polite things and in all actuality he had her cursing people or being a pervert. When she realized what she was saying she turned so red and her hair started floating and her magic was crackling around her. She ended up turning the student into something rather unpleasant and left him that way until the school was getting ready to leave. It was one of those time when you remembered why she was called the brightest witch of our decade. It was also one of the times I was thankful she was my best friend and not my enemy".

Harry winked at her and sat down. Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged. Everyone laughed and she said, "So dancing before anyone else get any bright ideas".

The pulls up Lucius and drags him onto the dance floor. He smiles at her and twirls her around the floor in a waltz. After the first one everyone else starts joining.

They made sure to dance with everyone before they left early. Lucius had decided that if they were getting married again they weren't having sex the last month before the ceremony. Hermione tried everything to tempt him. Nothing worked. Well Hermione finally had gotten her way today. She kept whispering in his ear what she wanted to do to him. So once they dance with everyone at least once he apparated them out of the middle of the ballroom. Everyone partied well into the night besides Draco and Ginny they went home and celebrated

A/n: The last chapter for Womanizer.


	4. Whatever You Like 1

After The Songs: Chapter 4: Whatever you like: 30 days later

Hermione stepped off the yacht and groans. She didn't want to go back to everything. She was tired of pretending. She wanted to be able to do normal couple things. She sighs before grabbing her back and walking over to her Aston martin Db9. She puts her bag in the backseat and walks over to Draco and leans against him. He wraps his arms around her and says, "I know love. I know. I wish it didn't have to be this way".

"What if it didn't"?

"What do you mean love"?

"What if we told everyone? I mean you have plenty of money outside of your parent's money. If Harry and the Weasley's really care for me they wouldn't accept it. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in public".

He sighs and says, "Sweetheart I don't care about being disowned. I never did. I told my parents 6 months after we got together. I just didn't want you to feel bad about not telling everyone. I am pretty sure my mom has our wedding already planned and has been bugging me for months about when I am going to let you stop thinking that they had a problem. Mind you they did a little at first. I mean my parents are my parents but actually my day came around first. He had seen what the hate did first hand. Suffered because of stupid ideas and he wasn't going to be in the way of me finding love. Not to long after that mom came around by asking if you wanted a private wedding or a media filled large one. I spit my juice all over the table which made my dad cracked a smile and my mom giggled. They totally had it planned".

Hermione pulls away and hits him in the shoulder and says, "Why didn't you say anything? I would have told them had I known you told you parents".

He kisses her forehead and says, "Yes, you would have but not because you were ready but because you were guilty. I wanted you to be ready to tell them."

"And if this had taken another 3 years"?

He laughs and says, "I would have bought a house, opened a new branch of Malfoy Incorporated and a jet and we would have been living somewhere else the majority of the time".

She giggles and ask, "What about my job"?

"You were transferred because the boss needed you at the new branch".

She shakes her head and says, "You have to be the sweetest man alive. I love you more than anything".

"I love you as well sweetheart".

She snuggles close and says, "Everyone is coming to the house to welcome me home. We can tell them there, so that way if anyone starts the house will throw them out".

"Are you sure love? I mean I would do a widespread oblivate for you, but I would rather not. It tends to be illegal and I happen to like not being in Azkaban."

"I am sure."

He kisses her and says, "I will meet you at home".

She nods and walks away and gets into her car. She smiles at herself in the mirror. It feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She would be free to be with the man she loves. No more hidden spending time together under the guise of work. No more hiding the fact that they live together. She was ready to take the notice me not spell off her ring. She was ready to be Madame Malfoy.

A/N: The reactions of everyone next.


	5. Whatever You Like 2

After The Songs: Chapter 5: Whatever you like

Hermione pulls into her parking spot and walks into the house. Draco was in the kitchen pulling stuff out of the fridge.

"What time is everyone getting here"?

"6".

He nods and resumes pulling stuff out the fridge. Hermione walks through the rest of the downstairs undoing all the hide-a-way spells. She goes and checks on Draco to see him cooking something before running upstairs to change out of her shorts and tank top. She touches the door to Draco's closet as she is walking into her own so that the door shows up. She grabs a halter dress that clinches at her waist and flows out to her knees and a pair of wedges to match. She runs her finger through her hair before spraying on a little of the perfume Draco has made for her before heading downstairs.

She walks into the kitchen and says, "I will finish. You go get ready".

He kisses her cheek and runs upstairs. Hermione starts looking in all the pots. She will never know how he can throw together a feast in two hours. She opens the oven and the smell of manicotti hits her nose. She moans and hears, "I mean I didn't even touch you yet".

She turns around and throws herself at Harry. He catches her and lifts her off the ground hugging her. He hands her off to Ron and Ron hugs her before he hands her off to the next brother. After hugging Harry and all the Weasley men she ends up against Draco. She smiles up at him. He leans down and kisses her. Ginny says, "I knew it. I freaking knew it. You so lied to me Jane".

Hermione looks sheepish and says, "I know. I am sorry."

"As long as you are happy".

Everyone agrees and pats Draco on the back welcoming him to the family.

She pulls away from Draco and takes the spell of her ring and Angelia screams and grabs her hand. Hermione shakes her head and Ginny says, "You could kill someone with that rock".

"I could not".

Angelia looks up from examining her ring and says, "We are talking about the same ring, right"?

Hermione yanks her hand and says, "I love my ring. You are going to hurt its feeling".

Ginny laughs and says, "It is beautiful".

"Thank you".

Molly bear hugs her and says, "I am so excited for you. So how long?"

She mumbles and Molly says, "I cannot understand you".

"Three years".

She looks at Ginny and says "I win".

Ginny pouts and Hermione says, "Won"?

"We had a bet going on when you and him got together. Ginny said two years ago when you went on that trip to Finland, but I knew it was right after you guys got back from the conference in France. I saw the change in you".

"I cannot hide anything".

Molly smiles and pats her cheek and says, "Nope. I am mom".

She blushes and mumbles, "I need to go grab dinner out of the oven", before she walks away.

Molly nods and Hermione walks away. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. That went way better then she thought. She knew no one was going to throw a fit, but she was expecting some fight from the boys. Then it dawns on her. They already knew.

She stomps out of the kitchen and into the study where Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ron were sitting. They all look up when the door flies open. When they see Hermione's face they all start talking at once. She holds her hand up and says, "When"?

Harry stand up and says, "Right after he moved in. I came over early and Draco was walking through the house in just his boxers. He stopped dead in his tracks and says, 'I am so dead'. I laughed and said not yet, but you might once everyone finds out. I then left and sent you an owl saying I wouldn't be meeting you before spending the day telling all the guys. We then later that week cornered him and threatened him like all good brother do".

"So you six have known all this time and let me think you guys would be upset"?

"Yes we have known for 2 and half years, but Draco told us not to say anything he wanted you to be ready to have your relationship out in the open", says Ron.

Hermione gets tears in her eyes before she walks out of the study and upstairs. Draco says "Shit" before following her.

He finds her sitting on the bed in their room crying. He sits next to her and says, "Please stop crying baby. I am sorry I lied".

She sniffs and says, "That is not why I am crying. I am crying because I feel like a shitty person. I have hidden you away like a dirty secret that everyone knew and I am so sorry".

He kisses the top of her head and says, "It is okay sweetheart".

"I never blamed you. I mean I am Mini Death eater Malfoy".

She pulls away and shakes her head and says, "That is never ever what not telling them was about. It wasn't about what you were forced to do during a war. It had to do with the fact that you and my friends disliked another in school and I didn't want that to mess with our relationship at first and then the longer the lies went on the harder it was to tell them the truth, so I just didn't think about it. Until this pass month when I realized that everyone could stop talking to me and I wouldn't care because I only need you".

He kisses her and says, "I love you baby".

"I love you too"

He kisses her some more and they fall back on to the bed. His hand goes for her chest before he stops and pulls away and says, "We have a house full of guest with your friends this isn't a good idea".

She laughs and hops off the bed and says, "Later before walking out".

Draco groans and readjust himself before following her back to everyone praying they all leave early.

By the time Hermione made it downstairs everything was on the table and people were picking their seats.

A/N: Hope you like it.


	6. Whatever You Like 3

After The Songs: Chapter 6: Whatever you like: 6 years later

Hermione wakes up feeling refreshed. She stretches and rolls over to cuddle up to Draco, but the bed was empty and cold. She sits up and looks around and sees that his robe is gone. She slips out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. She walks down the hallway and opens the pale pink door a little wider. She sees Draco sleeping on the floor surrounded by stuff animals with a little girl on each side and a little boy asleep on his chest. These were the moments that Hermione lived to see. Draco with their kids. Everyone was shocked when the first two times Hermione got pregnant it was a girl. Lucius would joke with him and say 'Because he whined so much he couldn't make little boys'.

Everyone but Draco got a hoot out of it. The third time she had gotten pregnant Draco was hoping for a boy and everyone else was hoping it was another girl. Seeing Draco with his little girls was something you never would have thought you would see if you knew him growing up. His kids were his life. When Aurora was born he found someone to take over at the office and only did the stuff no one else could do. He said he refused to be his dad. He wanted to actually be a part of their lives. Honestly the girls changed Lucius the most. They had him wrapped around their little finger since the first day. He played horsey, dress up, and tea party. He made sure to see them every day. Draco was sure he was trying to make up for how he wasn't around when he was growing up.

Then when Finn was born they decided they needed a bigger house. Lucius and Narcissa tried to get them to move into the Manor since technically it was Draco's now that he had his heir. Draco put his foot down and said 'The manor will never hold another generation of Malfoy. It was tainted by evil'.

Lucius went to fight with him about it until Draco reminded him of everything that went on in that house. So, Lucius being Lucius had a new Malfoy manor constructed and the old one was magically cleaned and closed up. That way if there was ever a future Malfoy who wanted it, it would be there. Draco let it go, but put the deed somewhere safe with a note of everything that had ever happened in that place. So, that if a future Malfoy thought to open it they would know.

Living in the new Manor took some getting used too. Lucius had way too many wings and there were at least 4 separate dining rooms and 2 ballrooms. But it fit the 7 of them in without any of the adults wanting to curse each other.

"Hey", whispers Draco.

Hermione shakes her head and whispers, "Hey", back.

He smiles at her and whispers, "Help".

Hermione giggles quietly and walks over and picks up Cami and carries her to her bed. Draco slowly pulls away from Aurora and walks out of the room with Finn after kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione picks up Aurora and carries her to her own bed. She stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. Hermione goes to walk out when she trips over a stuff animal. At last minute she catches herself and doesn't make any noise. She doesn't move for a couple minutes to make sure the girls stay asleep before magically putting everything away and walking out of the room. Draco was waiting in the hallway. She sighs and says, "They have way too many toys".

He wraps his arms around her and says, "True, but they are happy and they are not bratty like I was and you know I cannot tell them no".

She leans her head against him and says, "Trust me I know".

He kisses the top of her head and ask, "Tea or sleep"?

"Some green tea sounds good".

"Green? To start the day".

She smiles and says, "Yes. I cannot have much caffeine".

His eyes get big and he says, "Really"!

She nods and he picks her up and spins her around. She kisses him and says, "So I guess this means you are excited".

"Always. The more the merrier".

Hermione giggles and says, "As only children who would have thought we would be on our way to four".

"I never thought I would be here at all. You and the kids are the greatest thing to ever happen to me".

She gets all teary eyed and kisses him again. He kisses her back and carries her downstairs to make tea. Lucius was sitting in the kitchen and says, "I am going to be a grandpa again".

Hermione giggles and says, "It amuses me you always know".

He winks at her and says, "I know all", in a mysterious voice.

Hermione starts laughing and Draco shakes his head and starts making tea while Hermione tries to calm down, but every time she starts to she starts laughing again. Lucius just looks smug. Hermione finally regains herself as Narcissa walks into the kitchen. She looks at everyone and says, "Yay another baby to spoil".

Hermione sits down at the table as Draco puts her cup of tea in front of her and says, "You two are spooky".

Narcissa just smiles and sips the tea Draco put in front of her. They all sit there in silence until the alarm on Finn's room goes off. Hermione gets up and says, "To a wonderful day full of children".

Draco watches her leave and says, "I am thankful every day she gave me the chance to prove myself".

Lucius nods and says, "So am I. I am forever grateful to her".

Narcissa smiles and agrees as Hermione walks back in with Finn in her arms. As soon as he sees Lucius he wiggles to get down. Hermione kisses his cheek and lets him down and starts making him breakfast. Lucius picks him up and smothers him in kisses and hugs before passing him off to Narcissa to do the same.

Hermione looks over to the table and smiles to herself. She thought when she first had given up having a real job that she would get bored, but being a mom is her greatest accomplishment. She still does jobs on the side, but she wouldn't give up her kids to be the Minister of Magic like they all had predicted she would be. Maybe once they all were at Hogwarts or start grooming to get there once the newest one was 4. Mental note to talk with Lucius later and see what he thinks.

She hands Narcissa Finn's food and goes to wake the girls up.

A/N: The end of chapter for Whatever you like.


	7. Lying Is The Most Fun 1

After The Songs: Chapter 7: Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have with Her Clothes On:

5 years later

Hermione was going through her closet. She couldn't decide what to wear. It was her 5th anniversary of graduating Hogwarts and the first time she will see everyone. After graduation Blaise cheated on her and she left. She realized what she had done to Drake was wrong. So she had packed up and forgot about everything or tried too. She had a nice reminder that showed up two months after she left. She found out she was 4 months pregnant. She didn't even notice she missed her period. Cassiopeia and Scorpius was born November 15th. As soon as she was able to be alone with them she put a hide -a-way spell on them. After a year of age, they would have showed up on the tapestries. Hermione didn't want anyone to find them.

She finally found a nice red ball gown. It was strapless and skin tight. It showed of the flair of hips and her bust. She sighed when looked at herself in the mirror. The dress made her look like she was playing dress up in her mom's clothes she was so short. She grabbed her highest pair of heels and changed them to gold before putting them on and running a brush through her shoulder length curls. Her hair had calmed down since 8th year. Her curls were silky now instead of frizzy. She did a light make up spell just to highlight her features before walking out if her room and into the twins. They were both dressed. Scorpius had a black tux on with a gold bow tie and Cassiopeia gold dress with red shoes and a red sash. She smiled at them and asks, "Are you two ready"?

The nod and stand up and walk over to her. She straightens Scorpius' tie and runs her hand through Cassiopeia's hair. She smiles and says, "Okay. Hold on tight and don't let go".

She picks them up and they wrap their arms around her neck and she apparates to the gates of Hogwarts. She put the twins down and grabs a hold of their hands before walking over to a carriage and helping them in before climbing in herself.

She closes her eyes and take deep breaths. Her secret was about to be out. Everyone was going to be so mad at her. Especially Draco. She kept his son and daughter away from him. His heir. She opens her eyes and looks at the twins. At least no one can claim they are not his. Scorpius was a spitting image of his dad with her wavy hair and Cassiopeia had his eyes and straight platinum blond hair with her bone structure.

The carriage comes to a stop and Hermione gets out before helping down the twins. They look around before hiding behind Hermione. She giggles and says, "You are safe. Yes, people are going to stare, but you are safe", before grabbing their hands and walking towards the great door which were open.

McGonagall was standing at the door shaking everyone's hand as they came in. She smiled brightly when she seen Hermione. Hermione lets go of the twins hands to hug the older women back. Cassiopeia tugged on Hermione's dress and asks, "Mum, who is this"?

McGonagall looks down at the twins and gasp. Hermione nods her head when McGonagall looks at her before she says, "Scorpius, Cassiopeia this is Headmistress McGonagall. She was my head of house and Transfiguration teacher while I was here".

Cassiopeia curtsey and Scorpius bows before they say, "Nice to meet you".

McGonagall laughs and says, "In surround sound".

Hermione laughs as well and says, "Well I am going to go face everyone. I will speak to you later".

McGonagall nods and greets the next person as Hermione walks away with the twins. She stands in the doorway of the great hall and looks around for the familiar shock of red hair. She walks over to Ron and Harry and says, "Your hair is even more messy then I remember".

The boys turn around and sweep her up into a bear hug between the two of them. They finally let her go when she says, "I cannot breathe".

She straightens out her dress and says, "It is wonderful to see you two. I have two people I would like you to meet".

She pushes Scorpius and Cassiopeia in front of her and says, "My Daughter and Son, Cassiopeia and Scorpius this is Harry and Ron".

The twins beam at them and Scorpius says, "Mum has told us so much about you two".

The boy still stands there with their mouth open until Harry says, "Malfoy".

Hermione nods and Ron goes red for a minute before he takes a deep breath and grabs a hold of a women with black hair and says, "I would like you to meet my wife Pansy Weasley nee Parkinson".

Hermione smiles at her and says, "Long time Pans".

"Five years Mia. How are you"?

"I am well. I have kids".

Pansy's eyebrows raise when she looks at them and she says, "He will be furious".

"I know, but there was no way after I just did what I did was I going to tell him I was pregnant. He would have called me a liar and my pregnancy would have been one ugly stressful thing and then by time I had them I was happy with my life and no one knowing who I was".

"I can understand that, but he will not at first".

"I know".

Harry steps in with Luna next to him and says, "You remember Luna Lovegood, right Hermione"?

"Yes, I do. Am I to guess you two are married"?

Harry chesses stupidly and Luna looks up at him dreamily. Hermione smiles and says, "I am glad you two are happy".

They sit there at the table chit chatting when Hermione hears, "Granger".

She turns around and see Draco standing there. He was handsome if not more so then she remembers. Ginny was standing next to him, her arm through his. She looks for a wedding band and finds one before sighing and says, "Malfoy. How are you"?

"I am well. How are you".

"Very good. I have completed 3 masters and opened a potions laboratory in the states".

"So you are the owner of S and C LabCorp. I was wondering why you never took any of the investment profiles I sent".

Hermione raises her chin and says, "I didn't take them just in case it came to light about Cassiopeia and Scorpius. I didn't want it to look like you was paying me off to keep you illegitimate heirs out of the way".

Draco says "Heirs" as Scorpius turns around and asks, "Mom what does illegitimate heirs mean"?

Ginny turns red and Draco loses what little color he had. Hermione turns to Scorpius and says 'It means your parents were not married when you were born".

Scorpius nods and Cassiopeia says, "That is what we are right. Since you are not married".

"Yes my doves. Why don't you go play over at the kiddie table for a little? Mummy needs to have a nice chat with Mister Malfoy".

They nod before running over to the kiddie table. Hermione looks back at Draco and sees that Ginny is ready to lose her cool. She never did like Hermione. She always thought Hermione got more attention than she should have.

Draco just says, "Twins".

"Yes. They were born November 11th 1999. Scorpius Lucius Eugene Granger and Cassiopeia Narcissa Marie Granger. Scorpius was born first at 3:45am weighing in at 6lb and 3oz and 21 inches. Cassiopeia was born at 3:55am weighing in at 5lbs and 5oz and 19 inches".

"Mia, why"?

Ginny looked at Draco before she says, "How can you believe a whore like her? Are you forgetting what she did".

Hermione gasp and Ginny looks at her and says, "How dare you. How fucking dare, you come back after all these years with this lie. Do you realize what your leaving did? You're a selfish bitch. You cannot come back here and take what is mine. I am the one who picked up the pieces that you left smashed into the ground. You want sympathy why don't you take you whorish ass over to Blaise's table I am sure his latest mistress would love to meet his new brats".

Hermione stood up walked over and slapped Ginny so hard her head went sideways and says, "My children are not brats. They are well behaved. I have no thought of taking Draco from you. What Draco and I shared I ruined when I did what I did. I have owned that. I am not a whore. I never fucking slept with Blaise. That is why he left me. I was scared and thought Draco would leave me for a pureblood so I left first. Not that it is any of your business".

Hermione picks up her dress and walks away. She picks up Cassiopeia and Scorpius before she walks out of the great hall with her head held high. Draco shakes Ginny off his arm and says, "This was the last straw. I told you. One more outburst and I was done. I cannot do this anymore Ginny. I loved you dearly and you have done nothing but throw it back in my face. Always that I loved her more. I want you out of the manor tonight and I will send the solicitor to the Burrow tomorrow with a rough draft of the divorce papers. I wanted this to work so bad. I loved you more than anything".

He walks out leaving Ginny and everyone behind. He finds Hermione standing on the steps waiting for a carriage.

"Mia".

She sniffles and turns around and says, "What now Drake"?

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and to see if you meant what you said"?

"I am fine. I never should have come back. Which part"?

"I wish you had sooner. I have missed out on the last 4 years of my children life and the leaving first".

"I didn't think you would believe me back then and then as time passed it got harder and harder to come back. Yes, that is why I left. I was scared. I loved you so much. It would have broken me to lose you, so I let Blaise talk me into dating him and the rest is history".

"So you and Blaise never slept together"?

Hermione laughs and says, "No. He cheated when I denied him. It was something I had only did with you. I didn't want to cheapen that. It was the last thing I had. I actually got pregnant on our 6-month anniversary."

"I hate to say this, but I wouldn't have believed you. I was so upset. I loved you. I had no intention of leaving. I had even told my parents. My mother had sent me her engagement ring to give to you".

"Why are you telling me this"?

"I just figured since you were honest I would be as well".

She nods and walks up to the carriage that had stopped in front of the steps. She puts the twins inside and says, "My floo is Grange Manor. The password is Strength. We have lunch at 1pm if you wish to start to get to know the twins".

"I will be there. Before you leave how did you keep them from showing up"?

"It is a hide-a-way spell. It is usually used on squibs".

"Can you undo it tomorrow after I speak to my parents so that I can recognize the twins as true heirs"?

She nods and gets into the carriage. Draco watches it leave before getting into the next one, so that he can go home and tell his parents about what happened and owl the solicitor.


	8. Lying Is The Most Fun 2

After The Songs: Chapter 8: Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have with Her Clothes On:

5 years later

After Leaving Hogwarts

 **Hermione**

Hermione apparates from inside the carriage straight home. She put the twins in their room to change into their pajamas before walking into hers to change as well. She puts on an old quidditch jersey on with Krum across the shoulders and a pair of shorts. She releases the make-up spell and throws her hair up. She looks at herself in the mirror and notices the puffiness and redness. She puts a cooling charm and inflammation charm on her face. The redness and puffiness started getting better.

She walks downstairs and to the kitchen to start dinner. The twins come running in a couple minutes later. She smiles at them and sits them at the breakfast bar while she finishes chopping up the vegetables. She throws them into the oven with seasoning and starts frying up the chicken breast she had marinating in the fridge.

The three of them eat dinner before watching some telly and going to bed.

 **Ginny**

She looks around at her brother and his wife and then Harry and his and sees nothing but disgust. She lifts her chin and walks out. She walks to the gate not wanting to wait for a carriage. She apparates to the burrows. She walks into the kitchen and breaks down as soon as she sees her mom. Molly hugs her and asks, "What happened"?

"Draco is leaving me".

Molly sighs but doesn't say anything. She knew this had been coming. Draco and Ginny's relationship had been rocky from the start. Ginny was always jealous of Hermione. She had always wanted the attention that Hermione had gotten from Harry and everyone from being part of the Golden Trio. She had also wanted Draco. Ginny was excited when Hermione left. She wasn't in anyone shadow anymore. She helped the boy pick up the pieces of Hermione leaving and then she set her sights on Draco. They got together 8 months after Hermione left and Married a year after that.

Molly finally says, "What happened"?

"That whore showed up claiming to have Draco's children".

"Whore? Children?"

"Hermione showed up with twins claiming they were Draco's and he just believed her and I got so mad and just went off. She slapped me said some stuff and Draco said we was done. It is all her fault".

Molly pushes away her youngest child and says, "No. Him leaving is all your fault. That man has put up with every stunt you have pulled in the last 3 years. Not including the ones, you pulled before you was married. He loved you Ginny. You are the one who always doubted him. Men don't stay if they don't care. If you had just grown up and gotten over your jealousy you would still have him. Him having children with someone else wouldn't have done anything to your marriage or any children you would have had. Yours would have been his heir regardless of age".

Ginny just stared at her mum. She couldn't believe that she wasn't taking her side. Her mum always did.

"My children would never have been heirs. Malfoy's have a fertility charm on them that only allows them to have children with one women, so that there is never a battle over who is heir. This explains why I haven't gotten pregnant. I stopped taking my potion a year ago claimed it made me sick and every time he does the charm I finite it wordlessly. She stole my right to have the Malfoy heir".

Molly just shook her head and says, "Ginny I think you should leave. You need to get your head back about you".

"Mum. I have nowhere to go".

"I am sorry Ginevra, but that is not my problem. You are not welcome here until you can face your problems like an adult".

Ginny walks out the house and towards the edge of the property line to apparate. She felt her mum change the wards banning her from the property. She apparates the Leaky Cauldron and gets a room. She locks herself in the room and wards it before breaking down.

 **Draco**

He apparates into the family. Narcissa looks up and says, "Is everything okay and where is Ginevra"?

Draco sighs and says, "I am divorcing her".

"What happened"?

"Long story. Is dad home"?

"He is just grabbing a book from his office".

Draco sits down and puts his head in his hands. He sits up when Lucius says, "You okay son"?

"I have twins".

"Hermione", says, Lucius.

Draco nods and says "Ginny threw a fit and I told her I was done".

"Are you sure they are yours", ask Narcissa?

"Yes, the boy is a spitting image of me".

"They are not on the wall though", says Narcissa.

"Hermione knows the hide-a-way spell we use on squibs so that they don't show", says Draco.

Lucius chuckles and says, "I knew I liked her".

Draco just stares at him and Lucius asks, "So what are you going to do"?

"I am meeting them for lunch tomorrow at Grange Manor. By the way she is the one who owns S and C LabCorp".

"That explains the refusals. She would want to protect her kids and you from what could be said".

Draco sighs and says, "Ginny is going to use this against me in the divorce".

"If you recognize them before the divorce is started she cannot say anything without looking bad. Since she is Madame Malfoy all heirs are hers as well. So it will look like doesn't like children", says Narcissa.

Lucius shakes his head and says, "Though she can use the fact you have the charm on you that doesn't allow you to have children with more than one women".

"We haven't been trying to have children, so it shouldn't come up. We have been using the charm", says Draco.

"Then why do I keep finding muggle pregnancy test in the bathrooms", ask Narcissa.

Draco looks shocked and says, "She stopped taking the potion a year ago because it made her sick and I would always use the spell. I have never missed it. I refused to do anything if I drank on the safe side".

"The potion I gave her shouldn't have made her sick. I had a special one made for her from the start because she mentioned that to me", says Narcissa.

"So that means Ginny has been playing me. I know she always had a problem with Hermione, but I married her not Hermione", says Draco with a sigh.

"Women can be jealous. Ginny wasn't your first choice not saying that the stunts she has pulled are the way to go about it" says Narcissa.

"Okay. So we need to owl the solicitor and have him write up a divorce decree", says Draco.

"Are you sure", ask Narcissa

"Yes. Put a secrecy clause in it with a decent amount of gallons if she agrees to it. Give her 40 percent of the amount of money she has to spend a month now for the next 24 months in a lump sum. Give her fire cottage. Cannot keep Malfoy last name" says Draco as Lucius writes out a letter.

"Must return all heirlooms", says Narcissa.

"She can keep her ring and all the jewelry I have bought her", says Draco.

Lucius adds what they both said before sending the owl with the scroll. Draco fall sideways and sighs.

"I don't know what to do about Hermione and the twins".

"Get to know them. I know you never stopped caring for Hermione. Did she explain herself? Also what are my grandbabies names" says Narcissa rapidly.

Draco smiles at his mum and says, "Scorpius Lucius Eugene Granger and Cassiopeia Narcissa Marie Granger. She said she left me before I left her for a pureblood. She didn't think you would accept her".

Lucius sighs and Narcissa says, "I am sorry son. I know it was still her choice but I am sorry our past made her think she wasn't good enough. I am glad she kept with the constellations and added our names since she didn't give them Malfoy. What is their birthday"?

"November 15th 1999. Scorpius was born first at 3:45am weighing in at 6lb and 3oz and 21 inches. Cassiopeia was born at 3:55am weighing in at 5lbs and 5oz and 19 inches".

"So the Malfoy heir has been born. I was wondering why certain things had started responding better to you", says Lucius.

"When do I get to meet them"?

"I don't know mom. Hermione and I need to have a talk. I don't know what is going to happen. She lives in the states".

"Well can you ask her if I will be able to meet them", says Narcissa and Lucius nods.

"I will ask her tomorrow. Can I stay here tonight. I don't want to chance going to the cottage and fighting with Ginny. I am exhausted".

"You know your room is always ready for you", says Narcissa.

"If the decree comes back tonight just look over it and make sure it is correct and then have him send it to her before 1pm tomorrow".

Lucius nods and Draco walks out. Once he gets to his room he strips out of his suit and falls into bed.


	9. Lying Is The Most Fun 3

After The Songs: Chapter 9: Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have with Her Clothes On:

5 years later

The next day

 **Hermione**

Hermione wakes up an hour before her alarm. She just lays there relaxing until she remembers that Draco would be coming over. She jumps out of bed and goes and takes a shower. She dries her hair and straightens it. She decides to forgo make-up. She looks through her closet trying to find something sexy, but not I want you back, have sex with me. She finally finds a sundress with the perfect amount of cleavage and just the right length. She grabs a pair of wedges and goes to make sure the house is picked up and to make breakfast for the twins.

The twins finish eating breakfast and Cassiopeia asks, "Mummy is that our dad"?

Hermione sighs and says, "Yes, he is. He is coming to come over today and we are going to talk about stuff that has to deal with you two. Would you like to get to know him"?

Cassiopeia nods vigorously and Scorpius says, "What if he leaves".

"He isn't the one to leave the last time. I did".

He nods and says, "Okay. But I don't want to move in with him".

Hermione giggles and says, "I am not giving you two to him. Now go play until and do try not to get to dirty".

The twins nod before taking off at top speed to their play room. Hermione shakes her head and does the dishes and sets the dishwasher to go. Before going through each room and making sure it was presentable. Sending toy to the twins play room. Laundry to the basement. Books to her study. She finishes at noon. Just enough time to throw together a light lunch of finger sandwiches and lemonade.

Draco comes through the floo as Hermione puts the last tray on the table. She had gone a little over board. There are 4 different types of sandwiches. Veggies and dip. Fruit cups. Cheese and crackers. Regular lemonade. Peach and strawberry lemonade. Water with lemon.

"Nervous Mia"?

She smiles and says, "I am sure you already know the answer to that".

He chuckles and says, "You look good by the way".

"You look good as well".

He smiles and says, "Mother and Father want you to know that they are sorry if they made you feel that you would be unwelcome and also when they are allowed to meet their grandchildren".

She nods and says, "They can see them whenever they are free. Have your mom floo me".

"Thank you".

"They are your children as well. If you want something to do with them as well as your parents, I am not going to keep them from you. I also already took the spell off of them. Let us have lunch and then we can talk about how to do this together".

He nods and sits down while Hermione goes and gets the twins. The twins come running in but stop as soon as they see Draco. Hermione pushes them forward and says, "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Scorpius and Cassiopeia".

"Nice to meet you two".

"Nice to meet you as well" says the twins.

Scorpius holds out his hand to shake. Draco shakes his hand before Scorpius pulls out a chair for Cassiopeia and Hermione and sitting down himself. Draco smirks and says, "Quite a gentleman you have there".

"That is all my dad".

He nods and they all start eating. The twins tell him what they are learning about for their tutors. What they already know. What they are looking forward to learning. Their favorite color and movie. Their hobbies. By time the twins asked to me excused Draco knew pretty much everything about them.

Hermione excused them from the table and they calmly walked out of the room before they raced back to their play room. Hermione smiles after them and Draco says, "They are brilliant".

She nods and says, "That they are".

"So how do you want to do this Hermione"?

"You can legally claim them. We will have their name either changed or hyphenated. That will be up to them. I planned on moving back to England so you can see them whenever you are free. They can sleep over at your manor if they want, but their main residence will be with me".

He nods and says, "I am good with all that. What about you and I"?

Hermione looks shocked for a minute and says, "What about you and I? You are married".

Draco sighs and says, "Ginny and I are divorcing. We have had a rough time our whole relationship. Last night was one of many jealous fit she has had. I had already told her the next would I was done".

Hermione nods and says, "What about your kids"?

Draco chuckles and says, "Ginny and I have none. I didn't want to start a family until she grew up a little. Also I cannot have any children with anyone but you. There is a charm on the Malfoys".

Hermione gasp and says, "So you need me if you want to have any more children".

Draco sighs and says, "I never stopped loving you. I hated you for a while but my feelings for you never changed. You have always been my first choice. I loved Ginny or I wouldn't have married her but you have owned my soul since we were 13 and you punched me".

"I never stopped loving you either. I haven't been with anyone since you. Blaise and I only kissed and I have been too focused on the twins to have a relationship. I don't want them to ever feel like they are second to anyone".

Draco nods and says, "When I claim them and the divorce is finalized you will become Madame Malfoy and all that the title entails because of the charm. We can take our time and get to know one another again and make sure that the twins like me. We have a smaller manor not too far away from the main house that is yours as the Mother of my heirs. It will not open to anyone but you, my mother and any blood Malfoy. Ginny has never been there. I am actually giving her the cottage I bought for us. She has never lived in the Manor. It didn't accept her. I now know why".

"That actually saves me having to buy another house. I appreciate it. Why does the charm make me Madame Malfoy. And what do you mean you know why the Manor didn't accept her"?

"It makes you Madame Malfoy because of the magic that is involved. Gringotts and all the wards will recognize you as such. The high class wizarding society will see you as it due to you being the twins mum. The manor's ward and house are connect to the Malfoy blood. The house knew that she wasn't actually meant to be the Mistress of it".

"Anything else I should know before this adventure starts"?

He shakes his head as an owl swoops in. He takes the scroll seeing it is from his dad and opens it. His dad sent the paperwork to claim the twins and a quick note saying that Ginny accepted and signed the decree without any changes. That it is filed and court is next week and also that Narcissa was bugging him and wants to know if they can come meet the twins. Draco laughs at the last part and says, "Mother and Father want to know if they can come meet the twins. It is mainly my Mother she is bugging my Father".

"They are more than welcome to come".

"Also the paperwork for the twins is here".

She nods and send her patronus to the twins telling them to come here. They walk in a couple minutes later. Hermione hugs them and says, "You know that Draco is your father. He wishes to claim you as his heirs which means you will need to take on the Malfoy name. Do you wish to keep Granger and add Malfoy or just have Malfoy and minus Granger"?

The twins think for a while before Cassiopeia says, "Would you be sad if we gave up Granger"?

"No, I am pretty sure I will be as well".

The twins beam and Scorpius says, "Just Malfoy then".

Draco fills out the paperwork and hands it to Hermione to sign and then he says, "The twins thumbs need pricked and placed on the scroll".

Hermione numbs their thumb before pricking it with a needle she summons and having them press it to the scroll. It glowed before disappearing. The twin's eyes were big with wonder. Hermione laughs and says, "You can go back to playing until your Malfoy grandparents get here".

The twins run away talking about double the presents now. Hermione laughs and says, "I swear they are not spoiled".

Draco laughs and says, "They will be".

Draco send his parents a note before Hermione and him go back to talking. His parents show up and apologize to Hermione in person before the twins drag them to their play room. Draco goes and checks on them two hours later while Hermione start making dinner. Once it was done she walks to the twin's room to see all three Malfoy's on the floor playing with the twins. Standing in the doorway she was grateful she had decided to go to her reunion. Seeing them together just felt right. Their future wasn't clear but she knew in this moment it would be them against the world.

A/N End of the chapters for Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have with Her Clothes On.


	10. Take a Bow 1

After The Songs: Chapter 10: Take a Bow: 6 years later

Hermione was sitting at The Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Ron drinking. Hermione forgave Ron for cheating, but they never got back together. They realized they were better off friends. They were actually drinking to Ron's engagement to an American girl. Not long after they had broken up he took a job as an auror in the states. He needed some where new. He didn't want to look at the burrows and see that Fred wasn't there. That Lupin and Tonks wouldn't be rising Teddy. He wanted no memories. Him and Alice had just moved back 6 months a go. She is Molly approved. Even though Ron left, he is still very much a mummies boy. He wouldn't ask Alice to marry him until his mum made it clear she was welcome.

Harry and Hermione still pick on him about it. Harry and Ginny split up a couple months after Ron and Hermione did. They realized they wanted two different things. Harry wanted a nice quiet life. No more spot light. Ginny wanted to play Quidditch and party. Ginny ended up meeting Ivan Volkov during her first Quidditch convention. They hit it off famously and got married three months later. They have twin girls. Jillian and Jessika who just turned 1.

Harry was a healer at St. Mungo. He didn't want the danger of being an auror or the death. He wanted to help people. He finally started dating the owner of the coffee shop he goes to every morning 6 months ago. They are perfect together. She comes from money and bought the coffee shop to hide from it. They both wanted the quiet cottage with a white picket fence.

Hermione ended up becoming a solicitor. She is a partner in a firm with Malfoy and Zabini. They became friends during uni. They all ended up at Stanford. The fact that they were the only magical British people there made them cling to each other. At first Malfoy and Hermione went head to head. Always trying to best the other. There was finally a big blow out fight between all three of them and they have been friend since. Hermione is closer to Malfoy and Zabini then Harry and Ron even though Harry and Ron will always remain her best friends. You don't go through what they did together and not be. Zabini and Malfoy are actually how she met her significant other. They are past the boyfriend/girlfriend stage since they have been together 5 years, but they are not engaged. Flint would have married her 6 months after he met her, but she wanted to finish school. He understands how she is and loves her for it. They actually all just graduated 6 months ago. They finished a year early.

"I win", says Hermione.

The boy groan and set down their beer.

"I remember when we had you bet", says Harry.

Hermione laughs and says "You should have went to an American uni. They teach you that stuff".

The boys laugh and Hermione signals for another round while the boy finish.

"So now that Ron is getting married you know Molly is going to bug us about when we're getting married", says Harry.

Hermione groans and says, "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind"?

A short blond chick slaps Hermione's arm and says, "Don't give him any ideas".

Hermione hugs her and says, "Alice I am just messing around. We would all skin him alive".

"You would have to get to him first", laughs Alice.

Ron wraps arms around her and says, "I love you. I am not going any where".

She beams at him and says, "I love you too", before kissing him.

There is gagging noises and "Get a room".

Ron pulls back and says, "Jealous Malfoy".

Malfoy snorts, "I only want Mione".

He sits down next to Hermione and leans his head on her shoulder and says, "Are you ready to leave the muscle yet"?

Hermione giggles and says, "Not yet".

Flint picks her up off the bar stool making Malfoy almost fall and says, "There is no yet".

Hermione wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck because she cannot reach the other side of his shoulder and squeezes him. He shakes his head and says, "I missed you as well".

She lets him go and she kisses his cheek. He sits down with her in his lap and orders another round after he finishes off Hermione's beer. She pouts for a minute until he tickles her side. She giggles and Zabini says, "No foreplay".

Harry and Ron gag and tiny black haired women says, "But I love foreplay".

Harry's face lights up as he turns around and says, "Hey".

She smiles shyly and says, "Hey love".

He grabs her and hugs her. She hugs him back and Malfoy says, "What is it with you Snakes wanting Lions".

She laughs and says, "You are just sad that I have stopped obsessing over you. It isn't 4th years anymore. Plus you are a snake that wants lion as well".

He sticks out his tongue and pouts. She laughs and says, "How is everyone"?

Hermione says, "Me and the three Snakes are good besides the whining of Malfoy".

"Us Americans are good as well" says Alice.

"You already know I am good Parkinson", says Harry.

She shakes her head and says, "Am I always going to be Parkinson".

"Yes. It is your nickname like Malfoy is ferret".

Malfoy throws a peanuts at Harry's head. He just shrugs and opens his mouth to catch them. Draco stops when Hermione glares at him. He goes back to pouting until the barkeep puts another round in front of them.

As Hermione drinks her beer she looks at her friends. Even after all these years the fact that the boys who made fun of her growing up were her closes friends. That Ron considers himself an American. He even no longer has the British accent. Her, Malfoy and Zabini made sure not to lose theirs. Harry is in love with Pansy Parkinson. She was shacked up with Marcus Flint. If anyone had tried to tell her this is what her life would be come after Ron had cheated she would have had them committed for life. Now she wouldn't change it for anything. Her four snakes, two lions and a platypus. Life was crazy. When you live with three boys there is no other speed, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She was never happier Ron had screwed up as she was in this moment looking at everyone so happy.


	11. Take a Bow 2

After The Songs: Chapter 11: Take a Bow: 8 years later

(2 years after Chapter 10)

"What if she gets cold feet"?

"She isn't going to get cold feet".

"How do you know"?

"This is Granger we are talking about".

"Still. I mean look how long it took to get to this point. What if she decides she still isn't ready"?

Malfoy shakes his head and says, "Marcus, Granger isn't going to change her mind. She loves you. She wants to marry you for some odd reason and I mean she could have had me".

Flint laughs and takes a deep breath and Malfoy says, "Plus she has Parkinson, Alice and Greengrass with her".

Flint goes back to tying his tie repeating to himself that Granger loves me. Malfoy sneaks out and over to Granger's dressing room and knocks. Alice opens the door and says, "I was just about to go looking for you. Hermione is having a malfunction".

"Malfunction? Please tell me she isn't about to leave".

"No! She thinks Marcus is going to because she took so long".

Malfoy slaps his hand to his forehead and says, "Get her ready and blind fold her and have her in the hallway in 10. I am going to do the same to Marcus. He is freaking out as well".

Alice nods and closes the door. Malfoy walks back into Flint's room and says, "You dressed"?

He nods and Malfoy throws a blind fold at him and says, "Put this on. I set it up for you to talk to Granger. She seems to be having this same issue".

He puts the blind fold on and Malfoy leads him outside with him faces his door. Alice leads out Granger and leads her over to Marcus. The couple locks hands and talks. The tenseness they both had in their shoulders eased. When they were done Flint made a hand motion. Malfoy lead him away while Alice to Granger back in her room. Once Granger was out of the hallway Malfoy says, "You can take that off now".

Flint blinks a couple times and says, "Onward".

Malfoy snickers but doesn't say anything just follows Marcus. Potter, Zabini and Weasley join the trek to the front of the pews.

It was 10 minutes before the doors opened and the bridesmaids started down the aisle. Once Alice was standing in her place, the wedding march started. The doors opened and there stood Hermione on the arm of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius looks down at her and says, "You still have a chance to bail if you want. I am sure Draco will marry you still".

She giggles and says, "I love Marcus. I want to marry him".

"Okay. I had too. I had such high hopes you would be a Malfoy in name".

"Being a Malfoy in everything else is better though".

He kisses the top of her head and says, "We should probably walk".

She laughs again and they start down the aisle. Lucius hands her over with a kiss to her cheek and takes a seat next to Narcissa while the Minister of Magic starts the bonding.

The party lasted way after Marcus and Hermione left. Marcus took Hermione to his families summer villa in the Caribbean. They went swimming in the ocean, parasailing, scuba diving, and even in a submarine. When Hermione wasn't dragging Marcus to the sights he was making love to her anywhere he could. He couldn't have been happier. She finally married him. They were bonded for life. She was his until death and he planned on making sure she never doubted that she was the most important thing to him.


	12. Take a Bow 3

After The Songs: Chapter 12: Take a Bow: 19 years Later

(11 years after chapter 11)

The Flint's, Potter's, Malfoy's and Weasley's were all standing at 9¾. It took all 8 of them to keep all the children together. 6 of the 8 were only children and didn't want their children to feel like they did. So lets just say the couples made sure they wouldn't.

Ron and Alice's oldest were twin girls Autumn and Alyssa. They are in their 2nd year. Then there is Hugo who was in his 1st year. Then we have twin boys Chris and Charles who are 9. Autumn and Alyssa are night and day. Autumn was sorted into Gryffindor and Alyssa was sorted in to Slytherin. Autumn is brave and will do anything she put her mind too. Where Alyssa will do anything she puts her mind to but she always has a fall back plan so she doesn't get in trouble. Their looks even show they are different. Alyssa is blonde like Alice with Ron's eyes and Autumn is a red head like Ron with Alice's baby blues. Ron jokes that Alyssa is Draco's. She acts just like him without the 'I am telling my father'. She just says "You already know who my family is, right"? Autumn is all Ron. Do first think later. Now Hugo is all Alice. Clever and wise. He is definitely old for his age. He got sorted into Ravenclaw. He paints and writes in his spare time. He is the peacekeeper among the group. Chris and Charles are Fred and George all over again times 10. They are spoiled. They are the babies. They do no wrong. They have Auntie Astoria wrapped around their finger.

Draco and Astoria's oldest is Scorpius. He is in his 1st year. Then there is 8 year old Cassiopeia. Then 7 year old Lyra. Then 5 year old Leo and 3 year old Columba. Scorpius is best friends with Albus and Severus. Much to Harry and Draco's horror since Scorpius is a mini Draco and Albus and Severus are just like Harry. The three of them got sorted into Gryffindor Draco cried when he got the letter and blamed Harry for ruining his heir. Cassiopeia is a female version of Draco. She is brilliant. Always has her nose in a book. Draco blames Hermione for that one, but she is daddy little girl and Aunt Mione's pea. Lyra is her own person. Her magic changes her hair any color but blonde. She scowls when people treat her different because of her last name and family. But she loves all of them dearly she just wishes they weren't who they were to the rest of the world. Leo is Astoria. All quiet and poise unless he is mad. Then he is a roaring lion. Just like Astoria. Draco picked Leo because when Astoria was pregnant with him he said she was always angry at him and when she started yelling it sounded like she was a lion which made her even more mad because he would start laughing. Ron had to save him from her a couple times. Who would have thought the only person Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass would like when pregnant would be Ron Weasley. Life is funny that way. Columba is Astoria and Draco's dove hence the name. She was born at 29 week and only a little over a pound. She spent the first 6 months of her life in a private ward of St. Mungo's. She is horrible about climbing on everything. She is reckless and no one is looking forward to her getting older.

Hermione and Marcus' oldest is Rose and she is in her 1st year. Then they have Sophia who is 8 years old. Then Emma who is 6 years old. Then Athena who is 4 years old. Addison who is 3 years old. Olivia who is 2 years old and Hermione is pregnant with Marcus the 2nd. They kept trying for a boy. Rose is best friends with Autumn and Alyssa. She is the perfect balance between the two. She is got sorted into Hufflepuff. Sophia is all about sports much to everyone but Astoria and Hermione's delight.

Ginny bought her a broom at 2 and she hasn't gotten off one since. Ginny is dead set she is going to be a professional player. Emma is Hermione. They look identical. Lions mane and golden eyes, but she has Marcus' personality. It is hilarious to watch. Pansy and her are close. They both like music. Athena is bright. Full of sunshine. Always smiling and talks to snakes. Her and Harry do it when everyone is around to mess with them. He says something and then she will giggle and reply. Makes everyone think they are plotting something which they usually are. Addison looks like Marcus but reads like Hermione. She always has a book with her. All of Hermione's kids could read well ahead of when they should of. Olivia is a imp. She is always getting into something. She has made house elves not want to help when it comes to her. She likes running and hiding. She had all the adults and all the house elves looking for her one time and she was at Flint cottage playing in the dirt. No one knows how she ended up there.

Harry and Pansy's oldest are twin boys Albus and Severus who look identical to their dad. They are in their first year. Then we have Lily who is 5 years old. She is one half of another set of twins. Pansy and Harry decided no to tell her. Pansy baby potter at 16 weeks. No one knows why she didn't lose both. Harry and Pansy are just thankful that she didn't.

When the world looks at the 8 no one would think they would be where they are or who they were with. The world was set that Harry and Ginny would marry and that Ron and Hermione would marry. That the Malfoy's, Parkinson's and Flint's were bad. Well they showed the world that you choose your own destiny not your parents.


	13. I Kissed A Girl 1

Chapter 13: I kissed a Girl: 3 Days Later

A/N: For some reason I have this thing for Lucius, Severus and Hermione. If you don't like stuff like that then I would skip chapter 13 through 15.

Hermione is sitting in her living room curled up on her couch with a cup of tea and a book when there is knocking at the window. Hermione looks up from her book to see a black crow with a letter.

She sits her book down and opens the letter letting the crow in. He lands on her shoulder and takes the treat she is offering him before offering her his leg. She takes the letter and he flies off her shoulder and lands on the perch in her living room. She turns the letter over to see her name in a familiar handwriting. She opens it and smiles before sighing. He wanted to grab lunch and she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with Harry and Ron. But as she read the letter again she decided she was sick of hiding. The wizard world was hers as well. She was the brains of this show they could fuck off.

She quickly sent a note back in agreement and went and got ready.

She shows up 10 minutes early to see Severus was already there. She smiles at everyone as she makes her way to the corner booth. She sits down when he motions to her and she says "So we probably have about 30 minutes before there is a scene. Someone here is bound to tell Harry and Ron I am here".

"Scene"?

"Harry, Ron and I had a very public falling out".

"I just got back to England a couple month ago. I went to the US to get away from all the media about being hero and a spy".

"I can understand that. If you want I can explain later what happened. I just wanted to warn you. How was the US. I haven't been since my first year".

"Well I found all different kind of potion ingredients that are hard to find here and a couple new ones. I was also working on making the wolvesbane better. Where that even if a werewolf gets out it nullifies that virus from spreading if they end up hurting someone".

"That is pretty awesome. If all werewolves took the potion it wouldn't spread anymore. You might just be giving werewolves a real chance at life", says Hermione focused only on Severus.

Harry and Ron storm over to the table. She looks up at them and says "Hey guys. How are you"?

They glare at her and Harry says "Get out. You are not welcome here".

She glares back and says "No, I am done letting you two bullies run me out of the wizarding world that I helped save. That without me would be burning and under the control of Tom Riddle".

Ron moves closer and says "Leave. You didn't do anything".

Hermione laughs and says "No. That is rich coming from the one who left us as we were searching for horcuxs. You did nothing but whine. I don't have to leave. So please go away and bully someone else. I am done letting you take this from me. Without me you two would have been dead in your first year. I am the one who did all the research. I am the one who never left. Now leave me alone".

She looks away so that Harry and Ron cannot see the tears in her eyes and the single one that rolled down her cheek as Tom the barkeep came over and says "I hate to do this, but".

Hermione goes to stand up. He shakes his head and says, "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter you are here by banned from the Leaky Cauldron".

The boys look at Tom in shock as does Hermione. He makes a shooing motion and the wards drag them out. He looks down at Hermione and says "I am sorry they are treating you like that. Some people just cannot handle fame. You are always welcome here".

She nods at him not being able to find her voice. He walks away and Severus says "That was intense".

Hermione looks down and says, "I am sorry you had to see that. I should go".

Severus put his hand on her arm and says "Don't go".

She sits back down and beams at him. In that moment he knew he would do anything to make her smile like that at him again.

He says "Besides the stuff with Harry and Ron and the singing what have you been doing these last couples years"?

"Well I got my masters in transfiguration and charms. I actually work at Malfoy Inc with Draco. He offered me the job 2 years ago. Before that I was at the ministry doing research".

"I came back because Malfoy Inc made me an offer I couldn't turn down".

"They always know what exactly to offer. I remember getting the offer from Lucius and thinking it was a joke".

"Lucius"?

She blushes and says "When you work closely with people who share the same last name first names become a requirement. It was a little weird at first".

He nods and says, "Harry and Ron"?

She sighs and says "Harry and Ron wanted to use their fame and I didn't. I finished Hogwarts and got my masters. Well while I was doing all this Ron and Harry was sowing their wild oats. Ron and I were supposed to be together. When I found out and confronted him. He hit me. I went to the aurors but there were 2/3 of the golden trio against 1/3. After that they just kept trying to make my life hell".

"I can poison them if you want".

Hermione laughs and smiles. He looks at her and says, "I am serious. No one would know. I am a potions master".

She put her hand on top of his and says "No thank you. I am fine. If I wanted them hurt Draco and Lucius would have already done it. Lucius ask me almost daily if I have changed my mind".

Severus laughs and say "Typical Malfoy".

She nods and he looks at his watch and says "Do you want to walk with me to Malfoy inc? I have a meeting and I am sure you are needed at work".

"Sure. Sounds good".

He throws galleons onto the table and helps her up putting her arm through his. Hermione waves at Tom as they leave.

They get to the lab Hermione kisses Severus cheek before she says, "I will see you later. I hope your meeting goes well".

He nods and wishes her well before knocking on Lucius' Office door . Lucius says, "Enter".

The doors open and he walks in and takes the seat in front of the desk and Lucius says, "I see you have found Miss Granger".

Severus raises a brow and says, "I know you call her Hermione".

He sighs and says "I do. Why does that matter"?

"It doesn't I was just pointing out that I already know so you don't have to call her Miss Granger. Her and I actually just had lunch".

Lucius' eyes flash for a moment before he says, "That is good. She needs to get out more and stop letting them fools control her".

"She stood up to them today".

"Finally. I keep hoping she will let me hurt them".

"Since when does people not wanting you to do something stopped you"?

Lucius looks away and Severus says "Since you like her".

Lucius glares at him and says, "If you say anything, I will murder you".

Severus laughs and says, "I am not going to. I like her as well. She has grown into quite the woman

Lucius nods and says "Too bad she is too good for us".

Hermione smiles wickedly before walking in without knocking. Both men jump and look at each other. She just smiles at them and says,"But what if I want to be bad for you as well".

Both men's mouth drop and Hermione winks and walks out.

Draco sees the smirk on her face and says,"What did you do"?

"Nothing. I might have said something to shock Lucius and Severus though".

He shakes his head and says, "Messing with them isn't a joke Granger".

"I know and I wasn't joking when I said what I said".

Draco groans and says,"I don't want to think about you, my dad and my godfather".

Hermione giggles and says, "Then don't think about it".

"It is a little hard not to with that look you have on your face".

She smiles at him and says, "I think I am going to head home. Cover for me if they come around".

He nods and she kisses his cheek before taking the floo home and closes the connection after her.

Lucius and Severus stare after her for a good 5 minutes before they both stand up and go to the lab. Draco hides his smirk when them walk in looking for Hermione. He keeps pretending to work on something until Lucius says, "Son, have you seen Hermione"?

He looks up and says, "She said she was going to work on project 5".

They both turn around and leave and Draco laughs.

They come back about 20 minutes later and Lucius says, "Either you lied or she went some where else".

He shrugs and says, "I don't know. You could try her at home. Maybe she decided to work on it at home since it is just in the research part of the project".

Severus nods and Lucius drags him back to his office and in front of his fireplace. He throws in floo powder and waits for it to turn green before he says, "Granger Manor".

The floo fire turns red and Lucius actually growls at it. Severus just shakes his head and says, "She blocked us. She knew we would come looking for her".

"Now what," says Lucius.

Severus smirks and says, "Granger Manor is her parents house, correct"?

"That I know of. She mentioned that she had a perfectly nice home in the muggle world no point and spending her money on buying a wizard one".

"Then I know where she is at. We can apparate to her house and knock".

Lucius smirks and hold on to Severus' arm as he apparates them to just outside the door. He could feel the wards he had put up around the house notifying her of them arriving.

They wait all of 2 minutes for Hermione to open the door with a smirk on her face.

"I am glad you remembered where I lived".

The two of them just stood there. The smirk was the only thing that Hermione was wearing. She shakes her head after another minute and pulls them into the house. They snap out of it when the door closes behind them.

They both get this look on their face that makes Hermione's insides shiver. She slows back away. They follow her step for step losing clothing as they move. Hermione heels hit the edge of the steps and Lucius picks her up and starts up the steps. Hermione wraps her legs around his waist and starts kissing along his neck. At the top of the stairs Hermione says, "Left. Door at the end".

Severus walks in front of them and opens the door. While Lucius sits Hermione down on the king size bed Severus banishes his and Lucius clothes. Hermione crawls up to the head board and Lucius and Severus crawl in on either side of her.

Severus kisses her while Lucius flowers kisses over her neck, shoulders and chest. Then they switch before both of them attack her nipples. They runs their hands down her sides and from the outside of her thigh to the inside. Hermione opens her legs for them. They both runs their fingers down either side, teasing her.

Hermione whimpers and Severus says, "You shouldn't have locked us out. Such a naughty girl must pay".

And pay Hermione did that day, night and into early morning.


	14. I Kissed A Girl 2

Chapter 14: I Kissed a Girl: 3 years later

A/N: For some reason I have this thing for Lucius, Severus and Hermione. If you don't like stuff like that then I would skip chapter 13 through 15.

"I am not moving into Malfoy Manor. Draco and Astoria live there. What is wrong with my Manor"?

"It is Muggle".

Hermione growls at Lucius and Severus just sits there smirking behind his coffee cup. Lucius raises and eyebrow and Hermione says, "So what if it is Muggle. Not like it cannot have stuff added to it".

"I am not living in Muggle London".

"Well I refuse to live in Malfoy Manor".

They both glare at each other. This had been an on going fight since Lucius had mentioned after 3 years together that they should live together. Hermione wanted them to just live at her Manor since they have spent the majority of the last year there since Draco and Astoria got married and moved into the Malfoy Manor. Lucius wanted them to move into the east wing which is where the old head of the house moves after the heir gets married and take over the west wing. Severus was just enjoying the fights and the amazing sex afterwards. He had the perfect solution but was enjoying the fighting to much to tell them yet.

"If you refuse to move into Malfoy Manor then maybe you just don't want to commit fully".

Hermione's hair starts sparking and says, "I don't want to commit. If you truly loved me as you say you do you wouldn't push me to move into that Manor".

Severus decided enough was enough. Lucius went to says something and Severus says, "We can move into Prince Manor".

They both look at him and Lucius says, "You couldn't have said that the first time before it got to this point".

Severus shrugs and says, "Make up sex is my favorite".

Hermione glares at him and says, "You are a rotten person".

He wraps his arms around her waist and says, "I might be rotten, but you my dear love it".

She glares at him before snuggling into his chest. Lucius wraps his arms around her and leans his head on Severus' shoulder and says, "I am sorry. After all these years I try not to think about what happened to you on the floor of that room".

"I know. I am sorry as well".

He kisses the side of her head and says, "So Prince Manor"?

"Seems like a nice middle ground".

"There is some improvements that will have to be done. I haven't touched the house since I inherited it when I was 18".

Hermione groans and Lucius says, "Did you at least have house elves keep up on it".

"Yes, the staff the house came with is paid and I manage the up keep but it needs updated I am sure".

Hermione giggles and says, "This is going to be fun. We can wipe the house clean and make it into our own together".

Both Lucius and Severus nod while giving each other a look. They didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like Hermione planned on making them help decorate the Manor. Hermione smirks knowing what the two of them are thinking and says, "We should go look at Prince Manor and see what we need and then go shopping".

Lucius groans and Hermione says, "If you didn't want to shop then you should have just moved in here".

Lucius glares down at her and she just smiles up at him and kisses his chin before going and getting ready for the day.

Lucius and Severus already dressed still use to getting dressed before breakfast instead of after like Hermione sit down in the living room and Severus says, "We are in for a fun filled day you just had to be a snob".

Lucius crosses his arms across his chest and pouts. Hermione walks into the living room and snorts. Lucius is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and nose in the air with Severus' head bobbing in his lap.

The look on his face and how he was sitting was just to much. Hermione laughs and Severus pulls away and looks up at her. She winks at him before moving in between Lucius legs and facing Severus. She starts placing kisses across the head while Severus goes back to doing what he was doing before Hermione walked in.

As Hermione swallows Severus whole he moans around Lucius and Lucius finally loses it. One hand threads through Hermione's hair and the other through Severus'.

Once the two men finish Hermione stands up dust herself off and says, "Now shopping".

They both get that look in their eyes, but Hermione puts her hands on her hips and says, "No. Maybe if your good when we get back".

They both pout before following her out of the living room and to the main fireplace in the receiving room to floo to Prince Manor.


	15. I Kissed A Girl 3

Chapter 15: I Kissed a Girl: 7 years later

10 years after chapter 13

A/N: For some reason I have this thing for Lucius, Severus and Hermione. If you don't like stuff like that then I would skip chapter 13 through 15.

"I hate Triad magic," grumbles a waddling Hermione.

Lucius and Severus just nod with a sympathetic look on their faces so that they didn't end up getting hexed. A pregnant Hermione is deadly.

"Is there anything we can do love," ask Severus?

She turns and looks at him with a glare and he repeat I have faced Lord Voldemort in his head to not gulp. He didn't want another slicing hex sent to close to home. She stops glaring and says, "Yes, we can go back 3 years and not get married. If we weren't married and a Triad this would be a normally pregnancy and not some accelerated and multiple birth pregnancy".

Lucius gets a hurt look on his face for a minute before he hides it but Hermione caught it and starts crying. Lucius and Severus both wrap their arms around her and she says, "I don't mean that. I love being married to you both. But these hormones suck and our twins are using my insides as a bouncy house. My magic is all over the place. I turned the ceiling in the sun room teal and I cannot get it to change back".

Lucius and Severus just keep rubbing her back. Not knowing what to say since they don't understand what she is going through. She stops crying to wail, "And I look like a whale".

That was the last straw for Severus. He refused to let her talk bad about herself especially when she was round with their children and he found her sexier then he ever had. They both at the same time say, "You are the most beautiful women ever. Especially now".

"You are carrying our children", says Lucius.

"You glow with this light", says Severus.

"I waddle" says Hermione.

"It is sexy," starts Lucius "knowing that our seed has caused it," finishes Severus.

She start crying again and says, "You two are just saying that".

Severus picks her up bridal style and carries her to their room effortlessly and they both show her how much they enjoy what the pregnancy has done to her body.

 **4 months later**

Hermione is in the sun room cradling the now 2 month old twins and staring at the teal ceiling. They had decided to leave it so that they would tell the twins about what happened.

Astoria waddles in 8 month pregnant and says, "You know I hate you right".

Hermione smiles at her and says, "I am sorry you are stuck pregnant for 9 months".

She flops down into one of the couches that had been put their during Hermione's pregnancy and never removed and says, "No your not. Who would be sorry they only had to be pregnant for 6 months and that their spouses got to feel what they did during it".

"I am not sorry about that, but I am sorry I could not make it so for you".

She sighs and says, "It is okay. I am pretty sure Draco couldn't handle a accelerated time line. He is still freaking out. Do you know that he has decided to put the crib and everything together without magic so that it is special".

"Lucius and Severus did the same thing".

"I was wondering if he was just a new kind of stupid".

That surprised a laugh out of Hermione. It was always funny when sweet little Astoria showed you she wasn't always sweet. They twins fussed for a minute before settling down. Hermione let the breath out she was holding and summon the carriages for the twins. She put them down and put a silencing charm up around them. Astoria looks sheepish and says, "Sorry".

She shakes head head and says, "It is fine. I thought the same thing when I walked into the nursery and seen Severus and Lucius on the floor with instructions and all the pieces. I guess it is a tradition. I don't know. I person scoffed at them and told them that when they remembered they were wizards to let me know and walked out".

Astoria laughs and says, "I pretty much did the same besides I didn't even say anything. I just laughed and left".

Hermione laughs as well and says, "I am sure he loved that".

"He glared at me and shut the door after me and warded it".

Hermione shakes her head and says, "Typical Draco".

Astoria groans and grabs her side.

"Kick or contraction"?

"Kick. She has been very active here lately".

"She is telling you she is ready to leave".

"Hopefully Scorpius didn't".

"I remember. You were a week and half past your due date. My favorite part was you threatening Draco. The look on his face was priceless".

Astoria laughs and says, "He forgets that I am not all sweet".

"I am pretty sure we all do".

Severus and Lucius walk it to the sun room and drop kisses on the twins forehead and Astoria's cheek and Hermione's lips. Hermione smiles at them and says, "Going to save Draco".

Lucius smirks and Severus says, "But we didn't tell you he is having a mini break down".

Hermione and Astoria giggle and Astoria says, "Sit for a minute it feels like I haven't seen you two in forever".

Severus snorts and Lucius says, "Sneaky women".

"I am a Slytherin".

They sit there talking about the coming holiday when Draco's ferret comes galloping in. It stops in front of Lucius and in a desperate voice you hear Draco say, "Daddy. Where are you"?

Severus looses it and Lucius barely contains himself. Astoria falls to her side giggling 'daddy' and Hermione shakes her head and says, "Go help him you two before he comes over here crying and I have to hurt you for making my Step-Son cry".

Severus gets himself under control and they both kiss her before walking out to floo to Malfoy Manor. Once the two of them were gone Hermione starts giggling and says, "Daddy"?

Astoria start giggling all over again. They spend the next few minutes laughing before Astoria groans and says, "So I think that was a contraction".

Hermione pulls out her wand and does the diagnostic spell. Her lower half lights up in yellow showing she is in early labor. "You are in early labor. We can wait here and you can be comfortable and Draco can finish the crib or we can go to St. Mungo's and Draco can panic".

"That is a no brainier. I am not heading to the hospital until I have to. The medi-witches made me want to cut them when I was in labor with Scorpius".

Hermione giggles and keeps the diagnostic spell on Astoria so that they could see what was going on. It was another two hours before she was out of early labor. As they were getting ready to floo to the hospital Severus, Lucius and Draco floo'd in. One look at the two women and Draco started panicking, Lucius cursed and Severus threw in floo powder for them. The three men followed them 10 minutes later once they had calmed Draco down.

Three hours later, a dozen severely threatened medi-witches, and a revived Draco, Baby girl Malfoy was finally born.

A/N The end.


End file.
